Impromptu
by Ryuuza
Summary: Reincarnated!Amiboshi returns from a trip, Suboshi pretends to read a magazine, and non-citrusy things ensue. Flashbacks to Kutou. Appearances by passive!Nakago and sympathetic!Soi.


_Author's Note:_ Don't know what possessed me to write it, but I did.  I blame the night; the idea came at eleven and wouldn't let me go to sleep until I'd written the first half down—by hand, no less. -.-;; Dang moody muses.  So here it is: please review!  Flames will be returned in kind via Tasuki. ^_~.  Who loves the fangy pyromaniac (reference: **Purple Mouse**)?!  I do, I do! *raises hand*

_Warnings:_ twincest, shounen-ai, yaoi (no lemon, no lemon, I don't write lemons…or limes…or oranges…or grapefruits, okay, stopping), flashbacks, original poem, and long author's note.

**Impromptu**

The rain splashed against the glass, the gentle pitter-pattering increasing in both strength and rapidity as the first shower of the summer emptied itself from the skies.  It was early morning and though the sun had already risen behind the veil of clouds, the world remained gray as if caught in the vestiges of twilight, shadows and light locked in a precarious balance.  The rain continued to fall, untroubled by the ongoing battle, and blurring the lines of life and washing the world colorless.

From behind a window, only a thin sheet of glass separating him and the water, a boy leaned his forehead against the pane and stared out at the low clouds that blanketed the earth.  He knew that, outside, the city was still alive and bustling, determined to forge ahead with their lives despite the rain, but the millions upon millions of water droplets racing down from the heavens obscured the sights and muffled the sounds so that he felt he was caught in a brief moment of time; on Pause while the rest of the world Fast Forwarded to an early end.  But then he drew in a sharp breath as his searching eyes trained on the figure three floors below now poised to enter the building.  He would recognize that walk anywhere, that hair, doused as it may be—he'd never mistake it.  After all, he and the figure below shared an unbreakable bond that ran deeper than the rivers when flooded with rainwater.

Suboshi could never mistake his brother.  His twin.  His other half.

Rising from his seat by the window and tugging up his low-slung jeans—they were baggy, the way he preferred them—he strode toward the door of the apartment, hoping to greet Amiboshi upon his return, then, afraid of appearing too eager, abruptly seated himself on the living room sofa.  He picked a magazine and flipped it open but even his desire to look cool and unconcerned couldn't force him to actually read it.

The door rattled and Suboshi's eyes lit up.  He hadn't seen Amiboshi in _ages_.  Why did he have to spend the past week at Hakodate?  Studying did _not_ account for being gone a whole week!  Hurriedly, he schooled his features into a dispassionate expression as the door swung open and his twin stepped inside.  He stopped when he saw Suboshi on the couch.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, a genuine smile lighting up his face.  "Suboshi!"

Suboshi flicked his eyes up from the magazine.  His determinedly disinterested façade begin to crack the moment he encountered his brother's beaming face.  Amiboshi stood framed in the open doorway, his wet blonde hair falling lankly over his eyes and dripping all over the beige carpeting both boys hated.  He was clad in a light windbreaker and jeans identical to those on his brother—except Amiboshi's pair was stained with splatters of muddy water.  His overnight bag was slung over his left shoulder, crammed full of clothes, other necessities, and a precious camera carefully packed away in a waterproof case.  He looked so familiar—so _Amiboshi_—that Suboshi forgot his plan to stay nonchalant and launched himself off the sofa and at his brother, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug, uncaring of the dampness that seeped into his clothes as he drew comfort in knowing that his twin had returned to where he belonged.

"Aniki!" he cried.

_"Nani?"  Amiboshi turned to face his younger twin who had called out to him, a hint of petulance in his voice._

_"I don't want you to go to Konan," Suboshi said stubbornly as he caught up with his brother.  "It's too dangerous!"_

_Shoulders slumping at the reminder of what he'd been ordered to do, Amiboshi sighed and stared at the tiled floor of the hallway he was currently walking down.  "I know," he replied quietly.  "But as a Seiryuu Shichiseishi, it is my duty.  You heard Nakago-san."_

_The other boy set his jaw and followed his brother in silence down the long halls of the __Imperial__Palace__ of Kutou.  It was a cold place devoid of human warmth, and despite his gratitude toward Nakago for getting them out of the hellhole they'd lived in before, Suboshi still found comfort of humanity only in his brother.  And he didn't want to lose him.  "Why can't I go?" he demanded as they passed two unmoving guards, nearly still as statues, and turned into another corridor.  "I'm a Seiryuu Shichiseishi too!"_

_"You haven't fully developed your powers yet."  The rebuke was gentle but Suboshi drew back as if struck._

_"Aniki!"_

_"Ne, otouto, if it makes you feel any better, I don't want to go either."  Gray eyes peered into mirroring ones.  "I don't want to leave you," he said softly._

_Suboshi reached for him then, blindly.  They stood there, wrapped in each other's arms in the middle of a deserted hallway in a silent palace of a country torn with strife and war and they found solace in the other's embrace.  "Then why can't Soi go?  She's a good actress!  I'm sure she could convince the Suzaku seishi that she's Chiriko…" But he knew the answer to his desperate question even before he'd opened his mouth.  Amiboshi had to go because, not only had he come into full control of his seishi powers, he also had a foolproof means of communication with Kutou—Suboshi._

_Amiboshi's breath fell harshly against his brother's neck. He tightened his hold on the boy in his arms.  "I have to go, otouto," he whispered._

_"Hai."  Suboshi drew back slightly, his eyes seeking his twin's.  "I know.  But I don't have to like it."  And he pressed his lips to their twin set._

Laughing, Amiboshi gently pushed Suboshi off him.  "I missed you too otouto."  His eyes were dancing.  "But let me get changed, okay?  I don't want to catch a cold."  His fingers alighted briefly on his mouth.  "And I don't want you to get sick either."

Still short of breath from his enthusiastic greeting of his brother, Suboshi frowned.  "Baka!" he scolded in annoyance.  "You're all wet!"

A blonde brow was raised.  "That's very observant of you."

"Why didn't you use an umbrella?!"

"Didn't have one."

"Well you should've bought one!  I don't want you running around not taking care of yourself.  Ani—are you laughing at me?"

Amiboshi was indeed grinning, truly touched by Suboshi's concern but thoroughly amused with his patronizing attitude.  "Careful or you'll start sounding like kaa-san," he teased.  He chuckled at the indignant expression on his twin's face, quite aware that his words had insulted as he had meant them to.

"Fine!  Catch pneumonia then.  See if I care!"  Suboshi glared and flounced back down on the sofa, picking up his magazine and holding it intentionally in front of his face.

His grin fading to a smile, Amiboshi set his bag down, shut the door, and crossed the living room to stand before his temperamental twin.  With one hand, he slowly lowered the magazine until it no longer concealed the beautiful face behind it and then eased his own head down to leave only scant inches between him and his brother.  Suboshi's wide eyes beheld his and Amiboshi felt a warmth envelope his heart.  "I love you," he stated solemnly, his voice as soft as an evening breeze too laden with golden summer pleasures to do more than gently stir the leaves and caress the blossoms of blooming summer plants.  He could feel the other boy's quickening breath and chose that moment to add impudently, "Your magazine's upside down."

Amiboshi drew back and ducked, laughing, as said magazine was promptly hurtled through the air at his head.  His brother was still on the sofa, sulking, his arms crossed sullenly across his black-clad chest.  The older twin couldn't resist teasing the younger one just a little more.  "I'm going to take a shower and change out of these wet clothes."  Suboshi shot him a quick glance.  "Afterwards…" he continued, dragging out the word until he earned a frustrated growl and a threatening look, "I'll play a song for you on my flute."  With another grin, he exited the room, leaving behind an irritated Suboshi.

Did Amiboshi really think he could abandon Suboshi in Tokyo for a week, fully aware that their parents were away for a month's vacation, and honestly think he could come back and taunt him like this?  If he hadn't left so quickly, Suboshi would've told his brother exactly where he could put that flute of his.  Wait.  A speculative glint appeared in gray eyes, setting off a chain reaction until the boy was smirking with suppressed glee.  He wanted a real welcome-home deal with his twin and he knew exactly how to get it…

Slowly and deliberately, he slid his fingers under his shirt and stroked a horizontal line directly beneath his navel.

_"Suboshi!" gasped the elder twin, jerking upright to a sitting position.  He wrapped his arms around his bare upper torso, covers pooling around his waist.  He shivered slightly at the cool night air nipping at his skin then more violently when invisible fingers ghosted a trail of sensation across his chest._

_"Suboshi."  Again, but softer, more desperate._

_His brother was calling for him.  For one last night before he had to leave and journey to Konan and manifest himself as a Suzaku Shichiseishi.  Unable to stop himself, because it was selfish and he knew it, Amiboshi swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, padding barefoot to the door of the bedchamber Nakago had provided for him.  Next door, he knew, was where Suboshi waited._

_Easing out into the dark of the night was only too simple.  He'd done it so many times before.  But tonight, he didn't pause to admire the stars, those that had written his destiny and his brother's.  They were the twin dragons of Kutou and their stars glinted a white brilliance in the swaths of black-blue upon which they were scattered, but tonight, he didn't look for them as he always did because, tonight, he needed his brother.  Because tomorrow, he would leave and only Seiryuu knew for how long._

_Amiboshi felt a tongue dance across his lips, hot and inviting and for a moment he couldn't breathe.  "Otouto," he thought, half-laughing at Suboshi's impatience.  But his twin's eager ministrations never failed to enflame him.  So he slipped through the doors to the neighboring room._

_"You're here."  The voice came from the shadows within, sounding immensely satisfied._

"Of course I am.  You're horrible," informed his brother, rolling his eyes.  But his breath was ragged and his face was flushed, Suboshi noted with much pleasure.  The flush might be attributed to his recent shower, but that was of no consequence.  What mattered was that Amiboshi was with him now.  He pulled the other boy to him, aligning their bodies until their mouths met in a gentle kiss.

Tongues teased and lips caressed as fingers pressed fleetingly against skin in an effort to arouse.  Breaths hitched and hastened and pounding hearts increased their tempo as Suboshi pushed a half-undressed Amiboshi back onto the kitchen table beneath him.  He pressed hot kisses to the other's neck, a flicker of excitement dancing through him as he felt a whisper of sensation along his own neck, and worked his way up to the sensitive skin right below his twin's ear.

"Suboshi," gasped Amiboshi, arching into him.

His brother's skin was still cold from the rain, but Suboshi would attend to that in a moment.  His fingers worked feverishly on Amiboshi's loose, button-up shirt.  He ran his tongue along the outer rim of his twin's ear and was rewarded with a moan and hands sliding into his hair, pulling him closer.  He couldn't help the measure of satisfaction that coursed through him.

"Who's doing the teasing now?" he said softly, pulling his head back far enough to smirk at his twin.

Amiboshi tugged at his hair in retaliation.  "Baka."

With a laugh, Suboshi lowered his head and murmured, "You're so ke-ai aniki," his breath leaving warmth on cool skin.  Then he sought out his brother's lips again and things ensued.  Afterwards, wrapped in sweat and scent and satisfaction, they lay still, basking in the afterglow of pleasure and soothed by the gentle pattering of the rain against the window, playing a tune that Suboshi thought would be beautiful harmonized with his brother's flute as he played a low, sweet, haunting melody.

Then, softly, breaking the rhythm of pounding hearts and slowing breaths, Amiboshi whispered, "Otouto."

_"Hai."  Suboshi lifted his head from his brother's chest and met the eyes that looked at him with an unusual sorrow so deep it bordered despair._

_Amiboshi lifted a hand to stroke his twin's damp hair.  "I'm going to miss you."_

_The other boy closed his eyes, fighting back tears, and laid his head back down on warm skin.  "I'm going to miss you too, aniki."  His fingers traced light patterns on Amiboshi's right shoulder and he added quietly, "Aishiteru."_

"I love you too."

_The dawn broke over them gently, the sun creeping out cautiously as it vanquished the shadows of the night.  The sky was a warring canvas of tumultuous colors, dark violets and grayish blues that had painted the night and the warm rose and gold of the dawn that slowly overtook them, leaving the sky a gorgeous pale blue that promised a beautiful day of sunshine.  The twins lay entangled on Suboshi's bed, unhampered by clothing, and unaware of the daybreak as they slept, deeply, soundly, clinging to each other._

_Four hours later, the skies were cloaked with ominous clouds and rain was pouring from the heavens.  Suboshi had made an offhand bitter comment about the irony of the weather and Soi had called in her storm clouds.  Now, standing under the covered passage that led to the back gate of the palace grounds, the twins were saying goodbye.  Nakago stood beside Soi, behind them, observing them with his usual passive expression as Soi sighed and watched them with sad eyes, knowing how much they loved each other… To the other side stood the Kutou spy dressed in the customary black, head bowed as he waited, knowing his purpose to serve as a pawn and willingly to lay his life down for his god Seiryuu._

_"Don't leave, aniki," Suboshi whispered, his words muffled by his brother's shoulder, making a last attempt to keep his twin with him always, as he'd been promised when they were younger.  "Stay."  But he knew it was fruitless and tears streaked down his cheeks like the rain streaming down the sides of the roof._

_Amiboshi hugged him tight.  "Take care of yourself, otouto.  I'll come back soon."_

_Their breaths mingled as they shared a last kiss and slowly, reluctantly, the older twin drew away.  He stepped back and nodded at Nakago and the man waiting for him.  "I'm ready to leave," he said, carefully measuring his voice so no waver betrayed him.  He fingered his flute, its familiarity bringing him a small comfort.  As he and the Kutou spy turned to leave, the rain eased and Amiboshi twisted his head around to see Soi smiling at him, reining in her power so that his journey might be more pleasant and less wet.  He let his eyes flicker one final time over his twin but the anguish on Suboshi's face and the desolation gripping his own chest, a mixture of both their emotions, tore at his heart until he couldn't bear to look anymore._

_And as he left through the gates to encounter a sunny world sparkling with raindrops, it flitted through his mind that this might be the last time he ever saw his twin.  Then he banished the thought._

And he had seen Suboshi again.  He'd seen his twin when he'd killed one of his fellow seishi to protect him.  And then he'd forgotten everything until memories had flooded into his mind, along with his missing half.  A half he'd never wanted because it meant his brother had died.  But from then on, he was whole.  He was one.  And he had waited an entire lifetime to be two again.

It seemed a futile wish, but it had happened.

And now, Amiboshi and Suboshi were, once more, one soul living in two bodies.  Each completing the other in ways no one else ever could.

_Never leave me, aniki._

_I won't, otouto._

_His eyes were gray_

_silver_

_Shades of __London__ rain and morning fog_

_and shadows that stretched long on the ground_

_even when the sun hid its face_

_And he looked at me_

_and I looked at him_

_and he told me to take care_

_When he went away and I was alone_

_I watched the rain blur the canvas of life_

_beyond it_

_leaving behind only gray_

**owari**

--

| aniki: older brother | nani: what? | Seiryuu/Suzaku Shichiseishi/seishi: if you don't already know, I'm not telling you | -san: honorific indicating respect | otouto: younger brother | hai: yes | baka: idiot | kaa-san: mother | ke-ai: Chinese for "cute", pronounced the same as kawaii minus the w and the second i | aishiteru: I love you | owari: end |

A/N: There are a couple of things I'd like to address. 

1) I've read way too many fics where Suboshi acts like a ten-year-old idolizing a fifteen-year-old Amiboshi.  When are these authors going to realize that they're only separated in age by minutes, not years?  I know Watase Yuu deliberately crafted Suboshi's character as the more dependent one who does somewhat hero-worship his older twin, who indeed, had to care for both of them while they were young.  As for me, I tried to write Suboshi a little needier for affection than his aniki but still a fifteen-year-old equal to any teenager. *cough* And hasn't it always been assumed that Suboshi would be on top?  No, and I don't know how one from the bathroom and one from the living room eventually ended up in the kitchen. ^^;;

2) In English, it's very awkward to continually call a sibling "big brother" or "little brother" (ever seen Yu-gi-oh and Mokuba?) but in Chinese (and therefore, I'm assuming, Japanese) since we differentiate between older brothers/sisters and younger brothers/sisters, it's much simpler.  We are also more accustomed to referring to them with a simple "ge ge/aniki" than using their given names all the time.  And I inserted a random "ke ai" because the twins, after all, are Chinese (despite speaking Japanese -.-;;) and I wanted to add a little of my culture. ^^.  Just a little.

2) Most of you probably didn't even notice this and consider it trivial anyway, but I struggled for awhile as to how Amiboshi would refer to Nakago as.  In the first flashback, he calls him "Nakago-san" but for the longest time I was debating over just "Nakago" and "Nakago-sama."  Being power hungry and aspiring to be a god, Nakago would've probably _adored_ being addressed with such respect but since he was then manipulating the Seiryuu seishi, he'd more likely want them to think of him as an ally; a friend.  And friends, more familiar each other, leave off the honorifics.  However, I figure he'd still inspire his fair share of fear and awe and that explains why Amiboshi refers to him respectfully, but not reverently, as "Nakago-san." *nod*

3) I'm aware that Soi's seishi power is the manipulation of lightning, but if you watch the anime, she also has the power to generate storm clouds over a concentrated area (i.e., Konan's ship or the Nucheng-Kou west wall, depending on whether you've seen the anime or manga).  If she can call storm clouds, then she can most definitely manipulate a little bit of rain—after all, what's a lightning storm without the storm, ne?  ^_~.

4) Poem: copyrighted: me.  Not that you would want to steal it anyway…*makes face*


End file.
